Alexander Aaron (Earth-616)
Alexander Ares-Son, God of Fear, God of Dread; Ares, God of War | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = Formerly / ; Amatsu-Mikaboshi | Relatives = Ares (father); unnamed mother; Phobos, Deimos, Monstro, Kyknos (half-brothers); Hippolyta, Harmonia, Antiope, Lysippe, Melanippe, Orithya, Penthesilea (half-sisters); Zeus (paternal grandfather); Hera (paternal grandmother); Hercules, Apollo, Dionysus (uncles) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Elysium; formerly the Nick Fury's Safehouse; Bronx, New York City | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'1" | Weight = 95 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Secret Agent, Adventurer, God of Fear; formerly God of War | Education = | Origin = Olympian/human hybrid (demigod); became a God after drinking Mikaboshi's blood | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Gehenna, New Zealand | Creators = Michael Avon Oeming; Travel Foreman | First = Ares #1 | Death = Secret Warriors #22 | Quotation = Now... I am ready for my father! | Speaker = Phobos | QuoteSource = Ares Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Early Life Alexander Aaron was the son of Ares, the Olympian god of war, and a mortal woman. Ares attempted to raise him in a mortal life in a mortal world. However, Amatsu-Mikaboshi kidnapped Alex and trained him to be an expert swordsman for an assault on Olympus. Zeus and Ares both managed to eliminate the brainwashing, which in turn wiped away his skills. Secret Warriors As a member of Nick Fury's Secret Warriors he was given the code name Phobos and was trained alongside Jerry Sledge (Stonewall), J.T. James (Hellfire), Yo Yo Rodriguez (Slingshot), and Sebastian Druid (The Druid). One of their first missions was to take out the Dard'van, a religious sect of Skrulls leading an invasion of Earth. Alex and the team had a final showdown with the Skrulls in Central Park. The heroes won and the Skrulls were banished from Earth. After the battle Alex and the team struggled to deal with the fallout of the invasion. Hydra Fury's Secret Warriors were sent to an old S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Texas to observe activity there. They discovered Hydra operatives there. In defiance of their orders to observe only, Slingshot, The Druid, and Stonewall engaged the terrorists. After joining the team, Phobos bonded with the others over dinner and told them their futures. Among the predictions he made were Slingshot losing her arms, and the death of Hellfire. Despite telling Hellfire that he was going to die, they became friends. When the Secret Warriors arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D. base Red Worm, they saw the Kraken, and a revived Gorgon executing agents. They attacked and even Phobos is unable to use his powers against him, but they are able to escape. J.T. Slade went through Fury's stuff, but was found by Phobos. Instead of stopping him, he helped him. They both manage to find were Fury keeps his Life-Model Decoy. When J.T. and Phobos were on monitor duty. Then they intercept a message from Black Widow, requesting immediate extraction much to their joy. The team are attacked by the Dark Avengers and H.A.M.M.E.R.. But working together they are able to escape. Judged by the Gods A story is told a conflict ages ago between both Olympians and Japanese gods. Zeus and Amatsu-Mikaboshi both asked a blind blacksmith to forge weapons for them. Thus, the blacksmith forged the swords Godkiller Sword and Grasscutter Sword respectively for the two gods. The latter was given to Alexander, aka Phobos, which he used to kill his father Ares. He managed to get around the brainwashing Mikaboshi inflicted on him and realized what he had done.Eleven months later in Burkina Faso, Ares and Alex debate over the issues of war, good and evil and honor. The scenes flash through Ares' exploits with the Mighty Avengers, before Phobos saw his father with the Dark Avengers. Fury met with Ares, asking for his help in breaking into Avengers Tower. In exchange, he promises the God of War to bring his son for judgement before the other gods. He does and Ares brings his son to another plane of existence, where he is given back his samurai armor and Grasscutter, stained with Ares' blood. Phobos is told that he will be judged before Balder the Brave, Hera and Quetzalcoatl. He is eventually found worthy of the title God of Fear because he showed none.As the gods celebrate, Ares tells Phobos that he is not a god or demigod. To become a true god, his son must die so that he may one day be reborn. In Providence, Fury Secret Base #21, the team played cards. When both he and Hellfire made unhappy comments towards Quake for dismissing Druid, she admitted that Fury didn't think he was good enough. However, Stonewall is completely opposed to this, commenting about how seeing his father reminding him of how damaged and alone he's been. But because of Fury, they all have a purpose and they should be working as a family. Everyone but Phobos votes for bringing Druid back. Phobos explains that he's a pragmatist and Fury wouldn't care. Nonetheless, Quake decides to do it anyway. Death and Elysium Phobos and the team are taken to Heaven's Hell, a secret base in orbit. There, Fury explained the plan for the main team to hit Hydra, while the other teams take on the last Leviathan bases. Using Eden's portal they traveled to Gehenna, where they attempt to blow it up, but they were expected. And worse, once the bomb was armed. Baron von Strucker had the team cornered but Fury's respond with three bullets headed. With the timer on their bomb near the end of its countdown, the Secret Warriors are forced to flee. Phobos was slain in battle against the Gorgon and went to Elysium. He was reunited with his proud father in the afterlife. Due to his godly nature he will, no doubt, return some day. | Powers = Empathic Fear Generation: Alex can cause fear in others by looking into their eyes. Precognition: Alex has displayed the ability of precognition. Gifted Intellect: Alex is highly intelligent for a child. Olympian Heritage: As the child of an Olympian god, Alex will presumably have all the powers of an Olympian god upon reaching maturity. It is unknown at what level those powers manifest in a child. | Abilities = ' Expert Swordsman (formerly):' Amatsu-Mikaboshi trained him to be an excellent swordsman, after the brainwashing was lifted he lost this skill. Alex is shown to be very proficient with videogames, but only chooses to play in multiplayer modes partly due to his divine powers (he states it is too easy to play against the CPU, because he feels like he knows what it will do). |Strength = Alex possesses the strength the strength of an Olympian child his age. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Formerly Grasscutter Sword | Notes = * The Olympian god Phobos is a separate entity, and was killed during Mikaboshi's assault on Mount Olympus. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Phobos_%28Marvel_Comics%29 | Links = }} Category:Precogs Category:Empaths Category:Human/Olympian Hybrids Category:Fencing Category:Fear Deities Category:Ares Family Category:Fear-Based Powers Category:War Deities